The present invention relates to a process and to a device for feeding machines for welding wire mesh with weft wires which enable the feeding rate to be increased, thereby matching the performances of modern welding machines.
In this specification, the terms "warp wires" and "weft wires" are to be understood as meaning wires which are generally of any metal, for example steel, the cross-section of which may be of any size or shape, for example circular or toothed.
To manufacture welded mesh, the warp wires are moved forward relatively close to each other, depending on the type and width of mesh to be produced, and the weft wires are placed onto the warp wires and welded thereto, thus joining them to the warp wires.
Prior to use, the weft wires should be dressed and cut to length.
The resulting "rods" are generally first dressed and cut, brought to the welding machine and usually placed in a storage chamber or other device from where they are taken when required. The rods have to be stored and manipulated in this process.
In some machines the rods are injected when needed from the dressing and cutting devices which are positioned perpendicular to the warp wires and this slows down the working rate as the weft wires have to cross the entire width of the warp before they can be welded.
One or more dressing and cutting devices may also be positioned above the store chamber of the welding machine and perpendicular to the warp wires, but this occupies considerable space and creates an obstruction which makes it difficult to control and service the welding machine and dressing devices.